A new life
by Lemonjello
Summary: Darien saved Serena from the fate of the others and brought her to his home, to start a new life.
1. Chapter 1

It was around three when the castle sirens woke me up. The kingdom was under attack. I immediately got up and ran to my door locking it before I turned and ran to my make up counter crawling under it and pushing the wall open to show my escape route to the gardens. I quickly crawled in and shut the wall behind me. I then proceeded to slide down the way to the other door. Once there, I slowly opened the door a sliver to see if the coast was clear. But to my unfortunately luck, some one was waiting for me on the other ended and saw me open the wall. I quickly back up as he threw the wall open to see me trying to crawl up the slide. I screamed as he grabbed hold of my ankles and hauled me out. He pulled me to my feet and covered my mouth as he hauled my back to his chest.

"Shhhh, I know who you are. But if you listen and obey my orders, I will keep you alive. Now, do you agree?" He whispered calmly in my ear. I felt like my heart was beating to fast to really calm down so I held my chest trying to control my breathing. But with the small amount of energy I had I nodded my head yes. He slowly lifted his hand from my mouth.

"Now try breathing deeply. I need you calm down for this to work. Now slowly count to twenty with me." He ordered softly, I felt tears surface as I tried speaking.

"oonnnne, ttttwwwo, thhththree, ffoour," I counted with him slowly stuttering badly.

"Your getting better" He whispered as he took my hands and lifted them to the back of my head.

"Fiivvve, siiix, seeeven, eighttt, niiine, tenn, eleven,." I kept on, my heart slowly calming down. As my nerves came back, I realized certain things. Like how my capturer was calming me down and how his hands held mine so softly. I finally started to breath evenly.

"Are you okay now?" He asked softly in my ear making me shiver slightly at his closeness.

"Yes." I whispered hoarsely back to him. He let go of my hands and gently turned me to face him. I felt my breath leave me as I realized who he was.

"Prince Darien?" I asked in shock. He smiled and nodded his head yes.

"Now princess I want you to follow me silently. Now follow every order I give you, your life depends on it. Do you understand?" He whispered lightly before looking to his surrounding to make sure there was no one around.

"Yes, your majesty." I whispered back. He smiled before grabbing my hand and quickly leading me through the rose garden and into the dance hall. I tensed up as I saw the shields kingdom guards carrying my personal guards off all in chains. I looked away quickly as one spotted me but stayed silent. I then decided to look to the ground instead of watching everything I loved and grew up with carted off to be killed. I felt a tears slide down my cheek as I heard my mothers screams off in the distance. Prince Darien stopped suddenly, making me run into his hard back. He grabbed hold of my arm harshly as he pushed me into a guest bedroom. I tensed as he pushed me against a wall with him on top of me.

"Prin-"He hushed me quietly as voices reached the door.

"No sign of the princess your majesty." Came a raspy voice from the other side of the door. I lost my breath as I realized the voices were speaking of me.

"No matter, she'll either be killed by our soldiers or she'll starve with the rest of the kingdom once we leave." Came a calm and yet cold voice. I felt another tear escape as they walked away. Prince Darien released me and pulled me to the make up counter.

"I need you to cover the mark on your forehead." He ordered before turning to the door as if daring any one to come in. I quickly fumbled through the draws before spotting the appropriate make up. I quickly applied almost the whole tube of cover up before successfully covering the small moon shape birthmark on my forehead. I then wiped my eyes and got up to run to Darien. He looked at my face and smiled.

"Very good, now just follow along what ever I say, okay?" I nodded silently as he held my hand and lead me through the castle once more. We stopped in front of a well built and very tall soldier with gold hair. He smiled at Darien and then at me.

"Look at what I found, Andrew." Darien told Andrew, almost boastfully. I frowned in confusion before Darien let go of my hand and put his arm around me placing his hand on my ass. I tensed up as he squeezed. I then blinked before smiling the most seducing smile I could summon up. Andrew chuckled at Darien's display.

"Very nice, she's very pretty. I'm glade you could sneak her past your father. But I must say you covered her birthmark very well." I froze.

"You know who I am?" I asked in shock. He smiled and nodded a yes.

"Andrew is my best friend and he's helping me keep you alive." He explained taking his hand off my ass. I blinked in confusion.

"Prince Darien, if I may ask, why are you doing this?" I asked softly. They frowned in confusion along with me.

"Which one, the attack or the saving your life?" Darien asked taking my arm once more and guiding me once more to the front of the castle where there were soldiers were everywhere taking the servants and lining them up before killing them each. I looked away before answering.

"The attack." I whispered hoarsely. Darien finally leads me to a horse and lifted me upon it before getting on behind me. I blushed at the intimate touch of his chest and pelvis pushed against me.

"Well," he continued, seeming to be unaffected by our position. I tensed as he wrapped a arm around my waist and the other took hold of the reign. "You see, my father as always hated your father for taking his love, aka, you mom. So when he finally had enough men. He attacked your kingdom for the sole purpose of killing your father, your mother and their only child, you." He explained as he pulled the horse forward, taking me away from everything I knew, and loved. I tried not thinking of what I was leaving behind. After all, there was nothing I could do. My parents were already killed and my guards along with them.

"What will you do with me, Prince Darien?" I asked softly, as we tread on towards the forest out side of my castle.

"Well, I'll have to hide you in my wing for at least a month. Then I'll make you into my personal servant." He explained softly. I bite my lip as I nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered lightly. He chuckled.

"For what? Taking you away from everything you know, or making you basically my slave?" He asked sarcastically. I smiled lightly.

"For saving my life." I answered. He tightened his hold on my waist, pushing me deeper into his chest.

"Shh," He whispered so softly, making my nerves melt and my fear and worries disappear. "Go to sleep, we have a long journey." He lightly ordered. I leaned back and rested my head on his shoulder and placed my hands on the hand that held my waist before drifting back to sleep.

I woke up several hours later to the sun. I yawned as I thought of my dream. I leaned forward and slowly realized that I was on a moving horse and that an arm was wrapped around me, making me understand that it was no mere dream. I groaned as I felt the soreness coming from my bottom.

"You awake?" Darien asked lightly.

"Yes, unfortunately." I answered coldly.

"What's the matter?" He asked caringly. I groaned again as I shifted slightly.

"The saddle is killing me." I answered softly. He chuckled as he made the horse come to a stop. He then hopped off and helped me down.

"Well I needed a drink of water anyways. Hey Andrew, lets take a break." He called out to Andrew before turning to me once again and smiled. "Let's go to the stream." He told me as he took my hand and led me through the woods.

"Are we close to your home yet?" I asked softly. He chuckled.

"Don't tell me your anxious to become my servant." He joked. I smirked at his words.

"Just curious." I told him playfully. I stopped pulling him to stop as well. He was about to ask me why when I nodded no and silently told him to be quiet.

"Do you have your sword?" I whispered softly as I pulled him to me. He drew his sword out as to answer my question.

"There's a baby bear behind that tree there." I whispered softly as I pointed to the tree. "And the mom isn't far behind. We need to leave quickly." I whispered softly as I pulled with me as I backed away. He nodded before taking my arms and pushed me away quickly to the horse and got on pulling me up with him. He signaled Andrew before galloping away.

"How did you see them?" He asked me once we were a safe distance away.

"A gift I was given from my mother. We have a third eye to sense danger. That was why I freaked out about you. I didn't see you before hand because you had no intensions of harming me." I explained. He nodded silently.

"Can you only see potential danger?" He asked curiously. I smiled at his childlike curiosity.

"No, I can also see the future in my sleep." I answered softly. "But sometimes, I can sense emotions. Like your friend Andrew is paranoid right now." I informed him. I could feel that he was impressed.

"Well then that gives me a better idea of what I'll do with you once we get home." He said cheerfully. I turned to try and see him but failed.

"And what would that be your majesty?" I finally asked curiously.

"Well I could make you my sorceress." He informed me. I smiled at the idea.

"I always liked the idea of being magical." I inquired softly.

"Your wish is my command." He jokingly said. I smiled wide but tensed up when I saw a castle in the distance.

"Your home?" I asked curiously.

"No, our home." He corrected me. I nodded silently.

"Wouldn't your father suspect something when he finds out you left the battle early?" I asked him curiously.

"Well I told him I didn't approve of the attack and that I wouldn't be joining him, so I dressed like a soldier and snuck in so that I can sneak out early." He answered almost boastingly.

"So you went out of your way to save me? Why?" I asked some what angered.

"Well when I was fourten I use to sneak out of the castle with Andrew and camp in the woods. But one time I decided to go even further into the woods. So far, that I ended up in your kingdom. But of course I wasn't that smart to know it. But one night I went into your lake and swam around, but being the little fourteen year that I was I went further than I could really swim and I started drowning. Well no one was there to save me since Andrew was already asleep. So I just knew I would die. But luckily, and little girl around ten years old saw me and saved my life. After you dragged me in and made sure I was breathing you ran away. But I wanted to thank you, so I ran after you, but you were so fast I barely saw you go into the secret door in the castle wall." He explained simply. I was stumped, I barely remember that night at all, and here he is reciting it to me as if he was reading from a book.

"So that's how you knew about my secret passage?" I thought out loud.

"Yes, and when I heard of our plans to take over your kingdom, I knew you would use it to escape. So I waited there to save you." He explained further.

"Wow, I'm marveled at your memory." I told him as we approached the castle entrance. I fell silent as I looked around and marveled at the kingdom. The beggars chattering amongst buyers and surfs carrying buckets of milk, eggs, beer, and many other things. I saw children working and children playing and some being punished. I smiled as I saw a pair of teenagers around her age talking to each other very intimately, and groups of teenagers chattering and gossiping together about others and things. I finally noticed the stars and silence that came across almost everyone that notice the prince and a stranger riding a horse in a very intimately way. I blushed at the stares and avoided as many eyes I could on our way to the stable.

"Don't freight over them. I'll take care of it." Darien whispered in my ear making my nerves melt a considerable amount. As we entered the stable he climbed of the horse and lifted me off as well. I whispered a thank you before standing behind him so he can hand over his horse. He turned to me and smiled wide, I smiled back chuckling over the way his hair stuck out ion some places and how he had some mud smudges on his tan cheek. But his dark blue eyes shined bright and clear as the sky. He frowned at my chuckled and then blushed in shame as I pulled him to me and smoothed his hair.

"There, I was always told that my position was to just look and act civil." I told him softly as I straightened his clothes.

"See, I was told that my job was to show hope and strength in the country." He told me as he smile and thanked me. "Now let me show you your new home." He said as he took my hand and waved a goodbye to Andrew.

"What will be my new name?" I asked as he led me through the front entrance. He stopped at my question.

"I thought of that on the trip home. How does Serena sound? It's similar to your name, but not so much that it's detectable." He asked me curiously. I smiled.

"My name is what ever you want it to be, I am your servant after all." I told him trying my best at bowing, but failed and ended up falling over and into him. But he was fast enough to catch me.

"Be careful," He teased as he straightened me up again. I blushed at my clumsy behavior.

"My mother never let me bow for that reason." I told him truthfully. He chuckled and took my hand leading me once again around his beautiful home.

"And finally my wing, It's all mine, and it comes with my own kitchen, den, library, and four guest rooms each with a bathroom, my own master bedroom with desk and master bathroom." He told me as he walked me down the corridor. I nodded as I looked into each room in marvel.

"My home was much smaller and much more crowded." I confessed as we reached the end of the corridor.

"Sadly we have now reached the room you will be staying in for a while." He informed me as he opened the door. I froze in awe as I looked around the massive room. It was of course made of stone, but he had covered most of the walls with elaborate paintings that mostly showed red, his bed was in the middle of the room with cream colored shear curtains around it, making it almost like an island, the sheets of red silk and cream laced in the fabric. The floors were covered with Persian rugs of red and cream, each rug seemed to show a story or fairy tail. The dresser was a dark mahogany with elegant carvings that made the dresser seem to look alive. The desk and chair matched the dresser also, giving the room a elegance and richness to it. I gasped as I circle the room and couldn't help it as I traced some of the carving and sheets with my fingers.

"It's beautiful." I whispered as I stared at the painting that covered the walls.

"I'm glade you like it." He whispered in my ear making me jump at his closeness. But when he touched my arm I felt my body relax.

"You caught me off guard." I whispered lightly as I looked him in the eyes. I felt my breath leave me and my heart stop.

"I hope you don't need to guard yourself around me." He whispered softly, shifting his eyes from my eyes to my lips. I felt my cheeks burn as he leaned towards me, making me lean in as well.

"Prince Darien!" Came a voice from the other side of the door. We both recognized it as Andrew and withdrew from each other.

"Come in!" He barked some what irritated. Andrew walked in and noticed the Prince's irritation. I blushed as I made my way to the bathroom, wanting to leave the two men alone. As I closed the door once I heard Andrew's words.

"Your father has sent a messenger and gave word to the kingdom that Serenity's family was all killed. The victory is ours." I felt my heart break. I bit my lip to keep the sob from escaping as I crawled into his bath tub and silently cried. My family is dead, my friends are dead. My home with everything I knew is destroyed. I was now all alone in a place I don't know with people I don't remember. I cried for about an hour before Darien came into the bathroom with me.

"Serena? Are you hurt?" He asked softly as he climbed into the bath tub with me. I chuckled in the middle of a sob.

"No. I'm crying over my family, friends, home, everything I knew and loved is now dead and gone." I sobbed once more. He bit his lip as he pulled me into an intimate hug as I cried. He shushed me and told me that everything was going to be alright, and you know what? I sort of believe him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning." Darien whispered in my ear softly making me groan out in frustration. "Did I wear you out last night?" He asked me softly making me wake up fully. I opened my eyes to see Darien's face so close to mine and I freaked. I looked down to see that we were in his bed with no clothes on and in an intimate embrace. I untangled myself from him as I backed away.

"What's wrong?" He asked almost in pain. I felt tears come to my eyes as I ran into the bathroom and crawled on the counter.

"Serena?" He called out as he walked into the bathroom finding me on the counter crying. "Tell me what's wrong."

"No!" I screamed at him when he reached for me. "I never meant for this to happen! I can't even remember it! Oh god please tell me it isn't true!" I cried out in angus. I sensed Darien's confusion.

"What is so wrong about last night?" He asked me. I sobbed at his question.

"You don't understand!" I screamed out at him in frustration. "I was born with a curse! Because my mother ran away with a different man on the eve of his wedding, I was cursed to fall in love with the man that took my virginity!" I yelled at him in anger. I sensed his turmoil and anger towards me.

"By what means?" He asked as he sat on the counter along with me. I tried my hardest to calm myself down before I answered him.

"I will not love anyone else but you. Even if I can't be with you." I whimpered out as I wiped my nose and eyes. He sighed as he rested his head back closing his eyes.

"Do you even remember last night?" He asked me softly not bothering to look at me. I bit my lip to hold down my sobs.

"All I remember is waking up in the middle of the night in the bath tub with you holding me. Then I wake up and we're both naked and in bed. This can't be happening to me. Oh god nooo!" I cried out once more feeling helpless. He didn't say anything when he hopped off the counter and walked back into the bedroom. I was too freaked to even care what he did, all I was worried was how I could fix this….

I walked into the bedroom to see it empty, I sighed in relief before I searched the floor to get my clothes and put them on. I then went to his desk and found a plan sheet of parchment and sat down and drew a picture of my previous dream.

As I finished I looked at the picture and frowned. It showed three figures, one of me and one of Darien, but the last one must have been Darien's father because of the crown on its head. The picture showed Darien and me reaching for each other but his father between us separating us. Items floated over our heads, such as a mirror, a sheet of parchment, and lastly a bloody sword. I studied the picture for a moment before the door opened. I panicked and clutched the picture to my chest as I turned to Darien in the doorway with a fierce glare steady at me.

"What is that in your hand?" He barked at me making me stand up in fear. I wasn't use to this cold version of Darien. I backed up when he approached me.

"I, I just drew my dream from last night." I stuttered as he backed me into the corner. I felt my heart thud in my ear once he reached out and yanked the picture out of my hand.

"You don't hide anything from me!" He ordered as he looked over the picture for a moment before he tore it to pieces. I felt my blood boil in anger as I watch him tear my picture.

"Who are you to bark orders at me! You take me away from my home and kill my loved ones and you think you can control me?!" I screamed on the top of my lungs shocking him. "I'd rather die than be forced to stay in the same room as you, you, you monster!" I screamed before I ran to the bathroom, my little haven. I slammed the door behind me and slid to the floor heaving in anger. I quieted down when I heard the door slam in the other room.

Hours past before Darien came back to the room quietly. I heard him shut the door quietly before I heard him approach the bathroom door, making my heart thud in panic.

"Your food and new clothes are on the bed, I will present you to my father tonight so you won't be in my room any longer." He ordered coldly through the door. I froze unsure of what to do.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes, be dressed." He yelled before storming away and out of the bedroom. I waited a second before I got up and opened the door to check that he wasn't there. I then ran to the bed to see a bowl of stew, making my stomach growl out in hunger. I quickly ate the food before I turned to the costume on the bed, if you could even call it clothes. It was one sheet of cloth that ran down the front and back but left the side bare, it was held to me with a simple gold chain around the hips.

Once I put it on I looked myself over and felt like I could scream, I was basically naked, the sides open wide and the cloth being gold and shear like his bed curtain. Underneath the costume was only a small piece of cloth that didn't cover my but and two simple cloths that were too small to cover my whole breast, it being held together by only string.

I jumped when the door slammed open to show a Prince Darien still extremely pissed off. But when he noticed my attire he froze stiff. I could feel this heat coming off of him but I could understand it completely. He slowly took one step after another toward me making me feel nervous and scared a bit. I fumbled with my chain as he neared me. Once he stopped in front of me I could hear his breath get heavy and his eyes were dark in turmoil.

"Prince Darien?" I stuttered softly. He swallowed loudly.

"I can't." He whispered looking away. I froze in confusion.

"You can't what?" I asked softly bringing his stare back me, boring into my soul.

"I shouldn't." he whispered slowly leaning into me making me freeze as his hands grabbed my arms pulling me into him as he captured my lips, I froze at the feeling I was getting as he slowly kissed me. I don't know what got a hold of me when I found myself holding his shoulders as I kissed back slowly. I was to lost in the moment to notice his hand move to my waist and slip into the cloth and hold my lower back pushing me even more into him.

"We" "shouldn't" "be" "doing" "this" He whispered in between kisses. I didn't hear him as I tried to match his height by getting one my toes. He gave in as I combed my fingers through his hair making him grunt into the kiss. I groaned out as he nipped at my lower lip.

"Get off me!" I yelped as I pushed him off when I felt him grab my ass. He backed away and shook his head in shock. I backed up into the wall as I tried gaining my breath as I felt his emotion change from confusion and heat to anger. I lost my breath when he looked me in the eyes with a fiercer glare than ever.

"Don't think so highly of yourself." He snapped coldly. I stiffened as he grabbed my arm harshly making me yelp in pain.

"Oh be quiet, I didn't hurt you." He snipped as he dragged me behind him and out the door and down the corridor, making me practically run after him. He stopped suddenly yanking me with him.

"Now don't say anything unless asked." He ordered sharply before opening the door and yanking me through first. I froze as I looked at the king sitting behind his desk full of papers. He had the same dark blue eyes and thin lips as Darien, but he differed with his button nose and fair skin. He also had Darien's fierce glare and hatred toward me. I could practically feel his anger radiate off of him.

"And you are?!" He barked out to me, making my jump a little. I walked forward and kneed down to my knees before I stood up again and answered him.

"My name is Serena, the sorceress." I spoke softly with a blank expression. I could feel his anger double.

"And what makes you think you could work for your king?!" He shouted out. I tried my best to keep the blank stare as I answered.

"I am renowned through out to the kingdom as a seeier of the future. In my dreams I see pictures of the future, and I can sense danger from ahead, but I'm really good at sensing moods." I coolly replied. His mood softening and slowly turning into the same heat Darien had before he kissed me.

"You are a very beautiful woman, sorceress. I look forward to more visits from you." He spoke softly as he demised me and Darien. Darien took my arm and walked me out of the room. Once the door closed he pushed me away from him making me fall to the ground.

"Your new room is the one to the left of mine, now leave before I change my mind about keeping you alive." He barked at me as he stormed off, leaving me on the ground. I slowly got up and tried my best at navigating my ways through the castle till I finally found his corridor and walked down the hall and stopped in front of my new room. I turned towards his door and I could sense him in there in disgust, most likely towards myself.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe I'm letting a pathetic sixteen year old effect me this much!" I shouted as I sat on the desk looking at the same page for thirty minutes, still not remembering what I just read. I just couldn't shake thoughts of Serenity out of my head. Pictures of her last night, so beautiful in the moon light with nothing on, her lying under me crying out in pleasure. The things we did, god I never knew you could have a woman the way I had her last night. It didn't matter where I looked in the room, I could see memories of last night, the floors the walls. And she tells me she doesn't remember anything!

"I need to control myself." I whisper softly as I rub my temples to try and clear my head, but fuck! Even the image of her in the custom costume made my blood boil in lust. Her taste still lingered on my tongue. The taste of peaches and cream. I tried breathing deeply to lower my member, but to no avail. I finally got up and walked to the bathroom to take a cold bath.

I found myself walking through the gardens trying to clear my head when I spotted the cause of my walk. She was sitting down on a bench and holding a rose to her nose smelling it softly. I don't know why but I found myself walking behind the tall bush to her back, spying on her movements.

I couldn't help but look at the thick slit up her thigh and sides showing the side of her breast. I froze once I saw her set the rose down next to her when she stood up and faced the bush I was behind.

"Your majesty?" She called out softly. I breathed deeply trying to get a hold of my one track mind. I stepped from behind the bush and glared at her the best I could. Her expression was blank and mysterious, slowly drawing me in, in interest.

"You are quiet peculiar. You glare at me when I can sense you're anything but mad." She teased smirking just a bit. I froze at her comment knowing her words were true.

"If you know so much about me, then tell me what I am feeling, if it isn't anger." I taunted her, making her smile wide at my actions.

"You're frustrated and distracted by me." She told me truthfully. I was left stunned and lost on what I should say.

"I'm truly sorry. I'll try my best to stay clear from you." She whispered showing the slightest hint of disappointment. I stopped her from walking away though making her turn to me to show me the tortured look on her face.

"This morning, you told me that you couldn't be with anyone but me, even if I couldn't be with you. Why would you think that?" I asked in a whisper. Her eyes broke our stare as she stared at the ground.

"You're the Prince of the Shields Kingdom, I'm the kingdoms sorceress, we couldn't even be together if I did take back my name as Princess Serenity because your father will surly kill me!" She shouted in anger before walking off. I froze stunned to the spot. I slowly gained control of my mind and ran after her finding her at the end of my corridor.

"Serena!" I called out making her turn to me. She gave me a confused look as I stepped in between her and her door.

"Prince-" But I cut her off.

"Call me Darien." I told her softly as I gently took her hands and pulled her to me. She shook her head no before I took her lips in a sensual kiss.

"No," She pleaded but made no actions to pull away as I took her waist and pushed her back into my door. She grabbed hold of my shoulders as I explored her mouth with my tongue, making her fester in my arms. I opened the door and picked her up in one swift movement as I wreaked havoc on her mouth. I shut the door behind me as I went to the bed and laid her down with out breaking the kiss. She pulled at my hair as I climbed on top of her, slipping my hand under the cloth in the front and massaged her breast, making her grunt into the kiss. I left her breast and lifted her legs to wrap around my waist so I could rest my lower half on hers, making me groan out. She rocked her hips into mine making me groan out louder.

"I can't" she whispered gently pushing me off, but I was too wrapped up in the moment to listen as I bit and sucked at her neck. She finally pushed harder making me flip off of her. I groaned out loud in frustration. I sat up to see her climbing off the bed. I got up and caught her hand just before she reached the door. I spun her around and pulled her into breath taking kiss stopping her pleas and I could feel her give in to me. I smiled as I pulled her back to the bed.

I woke an hour later to the maid opening the door and gasping. I sat up and looked to where she was staring at. I quickly threw the sheets over Serena's head as I saw her birthmark showing through the make up. I turned back to the maid.

"What did you see?" I asked her coldly. She froze as her eyes locked with mine.

"No-nothing your majesty." She stammered breaking my stare. I smiled in relief.

"Keep it that way." I ordered as I looked to the clock to see I had an hour before dinner, so I lay back down and wrapped my arms around Serenity and pulled her back into my chest kissing her shoulders, waking her up slowly.

"Go back to sleep." She groaned out as she turned to face me and kissed me softly.

"I can't." I whispered softly as I tugged her ear with my teeth.

"Ughh," She groaned in irritation. "And why not." She asked opening her eyes to see me smiling at her.

"Because I want round two." I whispered as I pushed her hips into my own. She chuckled groggily as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"You need your rest, if you will ever stay awake for your dinner." She fused as she took my lips softly. I smiled into the kiss as I turned her to sit on top of me.

"But this is so much more fun than dinner." I teased as I slipped into her. She moaned as I began to stroke her steadily.

"Oh my god!" She cried out as she quickly got off of me. I laughed at her face as she saw the maid rushing across the room with her head down. "The maid was in here the whole time!" She stammered as she slapped my arm for laughing at her, making me laugh harder.

"The maids only spread gossip to other maids, they don't speak to us unless spoken too." I explained to her as I climbed on top of her and started all over again, taking her mind off the maid.

"Your ten minutes late Darien." My father told me coldly. "Any excuses?" He asked not even bothering to look at me. I sat down and started eating.

"I got lost in my paper work." I replied coolly before I drank my wine.

"Next meal, I want you to bring your new sorceress. I'm quiet fond of her." He ordered still not bothering to look at me.

"Yes father." I answered softly. We didn't speak for the rest of the meal.

I walked into my room to find it empty, so I walked into the bathroom and smiled as I saw Serenity staring back at me quiet surprised.

"No knock?" She teased as I undressed myself. I chuckled at her remark.

"My bathroom." I replied as I slipped in with her. She sat up and gave me a crocked smiled.

"I'll remember that next time." She whispered as she crawled into my lap. I smiled at her before capturing her lips.

"Well I need to ask you something." I whispered kissing her back. She hummed a yes. "Well this duke is have a ball at his country home, and well, I was wondering, since you haven't got much to do around here, would you like me to escort you to the ball?" I asked her as I put her legs around my waist. She bit her lip thinking about it, that is before she moaned when I entered her.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I asked calmly, She giggled and bite my neck.

"Yes." She whispered.

I woke up the following morning feeling empty when I noticed my bed was empty. I sat up and looked around to make sure she was gone. I got up and checked the bathroom, still no Serenity. I finally put on some pants and walked to her room next to mine, to see her sound asleep. I walked to her bed and slipped under the covers with her. She grunted as I poked her sides.

"What do you want?" She groaned as she curled into my chest.

"I want to know why I woke up this morning alone." I requested softly as I grabbed her ass. She squeaked and sat up looking down at me. I noticed she was still naked.

"Did you walk here naked?!" I shouted sitting up, she froze in shock.

"I left because I thought it would be inappropriate if the maids walked in to see you with a woman, since most whores leave in the night, I know from my uncle and his affairs, and secondly, what's wrong with walking to my room naked, it's the door next to yours!" She yelled back, I chuckled at her angered face and pulled her into a soft kiss.

"Well I could use the company, and what if some one saw you in this state! They would take advantage of you." I fused as I pulled her into my arms.

"Not like you take advantage of me? Huh?" She teased kissing my deeply.

"I have to go; I just wanted to check up on you." I told her as I kissed her one last time and slipped off of the bed. She huffed at me before she fell back into her sheets. I chuckled leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Darien?" I called out as I entered his room quietly dressed in my costume. I smiled as I saw him at his desk staring at me.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to know what I could do around here?" I asked him softly fumbling with my chain. He smiled.

"Well I could give you something to do, but I'm quiet busy." He teased making me smirk. "But right now, why don't you go to my father and ask him if he needs your services." He offered with a smile. I smiled back and nodded as I slipped out of the room.

It took me thirty minutes to find the kings study. I looked up at the massive doors that I saw just yesterday, but then I had Darien to open them. I'm not so sure if I could open them by myself. But I went on hoping as I knocked loudly, hoping the king could hear me.

"Who is it?!" He shouted in anger. I jumped at his volume even through the doors.

"It's Serena, the new sorceress." I yelled praying he heard me.

"Come in!" He shouted in reply making me sigh before pushing with all my might and finally getting the door opened just enough to let me slip in. I rushed to the middle of the room at which I bowed deeply.

"What's the business you need?" He asked sternly. I could sense the same heat from yesterday, making me weary.

"I was just coming by to ask if you need my service for anything." I asked politely making him smile.

"Well I do need you to meet a Duke tomorrow evening at dinner, I want you to sense if he has anything against me or Darien. I think he's planning a plot against me." He requested softly taking the time to look at my body thoroughly. I shut my eyes trying to control my sickness from his wandering eyes.

"Is that all?" I asked softly. He smiled at me as he stood up, I froze at his action. He slowly walked towards me stopping a little too close. But this time I could not back away, for he would surly kill me on the spot for disrespecting him.

"My your beautiful." He whispered reaching out and grabbing my arm gently. I tried my best to stay calm.

"Your majesty?" I asked confused. He didn't bother to lift his eyes from my breasts. He reached out and took hold of the chain around my waist. My heart was beating loudly in my ear as he unhooked the chain, letting it drop to the floor. He smiled as he lifted the shear cloth from my body leaving me in my exposing underwear. I tried hard to keep my breathing evenly, but failed miserably as he traced the outline of my breast.

"Father?!" Came Darien's voice from the other side of the door. I sighed silently as the king walked back to the desk.

"You're dismissed." He ordered quietly. I quickly threw on my cloth and chain and pushed the door open just enough to let me through. I froze once I locked eyes with Darien.

"He wasn't too bad was he?" he asked softly touching my cheek gently. I leaned into his touch. "You're pale. What happened?" He asked concern radiating towards me.

"I'm fine." I whispered before walking away coldly.

Once I entered my room, I quickly jumped into the bath scrubbing each place the king touched me. I wanted to make sure there was no trace of his touch on my skin. I heard Darien enter the room but I made no movement to acknowledge it.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly as he undressed and slipped in with me. I reached up and noticed my tears. I turned my back to him. But he just pulled me into his embrace. I finally gave up and turned to him and hid into his chest to shed my tears.

"I want to go home." I sobbed out making him freeze.

"Shh. I know you do, but all I can do, is try my best to make you feel at home here." He whispered as he stroked my back softly. I clutched him to me as I sobbed and sobbed. Once I found my self tearless I pushed away from him gently. I looked to him with a small smile as I climbed into his lap once more and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you." I whispered before I kissed him again. He found my hips and pushed me into his.

"For what." He asked breathlessly, in between kisses. I gasped as he entered me slowly.

"For coming, even though you probably didn't want to." I whispered as I rocked my hips with his. He stayed silent for the rest of the time with me. I slipped out of the bath after him, frowning at his back from the cold behavior towards me.

"Darien?" I asked softly and scared. I panicked that I did something to drive away my only friend.

"Prince Darien." He corrected coldly as he buttoned his shirt. I swallowed hard in pain. "Oh and my father wants you to join our dinners in the evenings from now on." He informed me, giving me goose bumps from the tone and name. I bit my lip as I watched him walk to the door to stop and look me in the eyes for the briefest moment before he walked out the door, leaving me once again, feeling hopelessly alone.

I found myself seated on the left of the king during dinner, across from Darien. We ate in silence. I was just about done with my plate when I felt the kings hand rest on my thigh. I froze for only a second before turning to him and smiling softly.

"So father tonight will you be joining us at the ball?" Darien asked politely as he pushed his plate away. I looked up and into his eyes to see him giving me a blank stare before turning to his father with a smile, his father returning the smile.

"No, I have lots of paper work tonight. Maybe another one. You'll have to watch the men though, Serena here will surly catch their attention." The king replied sliding his hand up my legs, making my freeze once more. I avoided Darien stare as I pushed my plate away silently.

"Oh you can make sure of that. But didn't you say- " I cut him off as I suddenly stood up blushing badly.

"May I be excused?" I rushed bowing my head. They both nodded their head as they stood up along with me, I then ran to the door and slammed it behind me.

"What's wrong with her?" Darien asked his father curiously. The king just shook his head no and smiled.

I reached my room and threw myself on my bed trying to calm my breath. The king actually tried to touch me! I couldn't help but jump once he made contact with my sensitive area. I cursed myself as I got up and went into the bathroom to clean up my make up; sadly even at balls I could get another costume. I tried my best to calm my nerves.

"What happened?" Came cold voice in the doorway. I turned and froze as I locked eyes with Darien.

"Nothing." I whispered hoarsely. He walked to me and took my face in his hands making me relax a bit.

"I will not tolerate you acting like a fool in front of my father, let alone the king." He lectured before leaving me alone once more. I blinked after he left and slowly walked into my bedroom and waited for him to get me to leave.

I found myself standing in a sea of men at the ball. It was nice to actually speak to someone in a good mood after being stuck in a coach with a man that wouldn't even look at me. I of course gained all the male attention with my bare costume. But really all I could think about was Darien and how he feels being in a sea of women just wishing for him to ask them to dance. I sighed and finally agreed to dance with one handsome man, letting him guild me out into the dance floor. He was tall and had dark curly hair that was slicked back, his eyes a bright blue and his body was very well built. I tensed up when he placed his hand low on my waist, with a thumb sneaking into my dress. But after what happened today I could care less. I smiled the best I could as he led me across the dance floor.

"So what is your name miss?" He asked politely.

"My name is Serena, the sorceress." I answered him glancing over my shoulder to see Darien glaring in my direction. I lost my smile.

"I figured with the dress, my name is Alex, I'm the son of the duke who is throwing this ball." I faked my interest.

"It's a beautiful home you have here, it reminds me of my old home, before I lived in the palace." I answered truthfully. He smiled wide and thanked me politely.

"May I cut in?" Came the cold voice I was getting use to. I turned to see Darien glaring at both me and Alex. But Alex didn't even bother to ask as he left the dance floor silently, leaving me in the hands of an extremely pissed off Darien. I didn't even blink at his stare as I placed my hand on his should and the other in his. He placed his hand on my lower waist as well.

"Having fun whoring around?" He asked coldly, not bothering to look me in the eyes. I froze and stepped away from him as I walked off, leaving him alone on the dance floor. I smiled as I sensed his fury, so I walked out the entrance and sat on the entrance steps outside.

"Do you know how disrespectful that was?" Came Darien's voice as he pulled my arm and yanked me up to stand. I yelp and slapped his arm away.

"Disrespectful?" I screamed in anger. "How am I the disrespectful one when it was you who called me a whore. Well you know what?! I am only what you make of me!" I screamed walking away from him. He quickly followed me pulling me to stop in the woods next to the mansion.

"Well from now on, you will only service me!" He shouted in my face, but I didn't blink.

"See if I ever let you touch me!" I screamed back as I walked further in the woods. But I found myself being yanked around to face him as he kissed me hard, but to my utter shock, I couldn't help but kiss back just as hard when he pushed me against a tree and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around him.

I found my ride back to the castle more interesting than before. Darien and I entered the castle both wearing a goofy grin. We both bathed together and went to bed together, but after our fun I waited till he was asleep before I slipped out of his embrace and snuck into my room to go to sleep myself.


End file.
